lenovofandomcom-20200223-history
T61
System Types: 6480, 6481, 7658, 7659, 7660, 7661, 7662, 7663, 7664, 7665, 8889, 8890, 8891, 8892, 8893, 8894, 8895, 8896, 8897, 8898, 8899, 8900, 8938, 8939, 6457, 6458, 6459, 6460, 6461, 6462, 6463, 6464, 6465, 6466, 6467, 6478, 6470, 6471 Standard Features * One of the following processors: ** Intel Core 2 Duo (Merom) 1.8, 2.0, 2.2, 2.4GHz 800MHz FSB, 2-4MB L2 Cache CPU ** Intel Core 2 Duo (Penryn) 2.1, 2.4, 2.5, 2.6GHz 800MHz FSB, 3-6MB L2 Cache CPU * One of the following graphics adapters: ** Intel Graphics Media Accelerator X3100 ** nVIDIA Quadro NVS 140M ** nVIDIA Quadro FX 570M * One of the following TFT displays: ** 14.1" 1024x768 (XGA) ** 14.1" 1400x1050 (SXGA+) ** 14.1" 1280x800 (WXGA) widescreen ** 14.1" 1440x900 (WXGA+) widescreen ** 15.4" 1280x800 (WXGA) widescreen ** 15.4" 1680x1050 (WSXGA+) widescreen ** 15.4" 1920x1200 (WUXGA) widescreen * 512MB, 1GB, 2GB or 4GB PC2-5300 memory standard, upgradable to 8GB * 60, 80, 100, 120 or 160GB 5400rpm SATA HDD (100GB available in 7200rpm, 160GB available with encryption) ** Full Disk Encryption (FDE) Available on some models * Intel HD Audio with AD1984HD or AD1984JCP codec * Intel Gigabit Ethernet (10/100/1000) PCI-Express * Ultrabay Slim with one of the following: ** Ultrabay Slim DVD-ROM Drive ** Ultrabay Slim CD-RW/DVD-ROM Combo II Drive ** Ultrabay Slim Super Multi-Burner Drive * MiniPCI Express slot 1 with one of the following: ** None (empty) ** Intel PRO/Wireless 3945ABG Mini-PCI Express Adapter ** Intel PRO/Wireless 4965AGN Mini-PCI Express Adapter ** ThinkPad 11a/b/g Wireless LAN Mini Express Adapter ** ThinkPad 11a/b/g/n Wireless LAN Mini Express Adapter * MiniPCI Express slot 2 with one of the following: ** None (empty) ** Verizon 1xEV-DO WWAN Adapter ** Intel® Turbo Memory hard drive cache * 1 CardBus slot (Type 2) * 1 Slot with one of the following: ** ExpressCard/54 slot ** Lenovo Integrated Smart Card Reader ** 4-in-1 Memory reader * Trusted Computing Group TPM 1.2 * Active Protection System * Integrated Fingerprint Reader on select models * Bluetooth on select models * ThinkPad 56K Modem (MDC-1.5) * UltraNav (TrackPoint / TouchPad combo) * Firewire 400 (IEEE1394a) on widescreen models * Intel Active Management Technology (AMT) on select models * Centrino Pro on select models * 1.3MP Integrated camera on select models Original OS * Windows Vista Business * Windows Vista Home Basic * Windows Vista Ultimate * Windows Vista Enterprise * Windows Vista Starter * Windows Vista Home Premium * Windows XP Professional (some models) * Windows XP Home Edition (some models) Windows Sticker Note:This Laptop is shipped with a Windows Vista sticker for most models (Windows XP Sticker for some models) Reviews * NotebookReview.com, 2007-04-24 * PcMag.com, 2007-05-09 Windows XP Installation Some users have reported problems trying to install Windows XP on the T61 follow the link for some tips. Other Notes The T61 is the last Laptop to have a native 1024x768 screen resolution and The Last T-Series without P at the end Laptop with 4:3 Ratio, even The Last T-Series without P at The End Laptop to have Windows XP Preinstalled on This Laptop.